Harry Potter and Secrets of the Past
by Skye Tessier
Summary: About a sixteen year old girl named Skye Tessier. She loses her parents and then is moved to London to meet great adventure and surprises along the way. If you want to know more then read it!
1. Chapter 1

I am so excited that I am finally getting my first story on this site! WAHOO! SO EXCITED! (ok Sylvia here comes your recognition) I do not own any Harry Potter Characters except for one coming up in future stories, the American minister of magic, Skye Tessier is both Sylvia Cater and Mine (Sylvia Cater is her own) her parents, Skye's parents, and her foster parents I made up. If there comes anymore in the long run I will let you know. Nitro Gutherford is also one of Sylvia and mine characters. If you would like to use any of these characters please write me or Sylvia….

My e-mail Cater: you and I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. The second chapter will be up soon. I am currently working on the third and fourth chapter. Please leave comments! Thanks

Sincerely,

Skye Tessier

Chapter 1: A Brand-new Life

Sixteen year old Skye Tessier sat in Central Park. Skye has sky blue hair with tips of white that flared out just beneath her ears and crystal blue eyes. It was Christmas time in the city. Dares, Hogwarts, Salem Academy and all the other schools were out on holiday vacation. She sat against a tree and read a letter with her snowy owl Angel Eyes, Angel for short sat next to her. It was from her best friend Sylvia Cater

Skye,

Hey there! I miss you guys so much. How are Angel, Nitro, Mom and Dad? I miss you all so much! It's alright here in London, just got let out for the holidays I am staying a week with the Weasley's same with Harry and the next week with my foster parents. They are such a great family. When are you coming to visit? You need to convince your parents to move back here to London. Then we can finish school together. Well I will let you go. Tell everyone I love and miss them. Don't be a stranger and write back, I know I haven't written back in a while but we had homework galore before vacation, potions and transfiguration. Well love ya bye!

PS. Xxx's and ooo's

Love

Sylvia

Angel cooed after she was done reading the letter out load for the fifth time.

"I know Angel, I miss her too." She said softly as she stroked her owl's soft feathers. Sylvia Cater and her parents lived in America with the Tessier's. Unlike Skye, Sylvia was born and raised in America until her parents were killed in a car crash about two years ago. Something still seemed fishy how it all had happened. Well, Skye had lived in Hogsmeade until she was four years old and then her and her parents moved to America.

The Tessier's, Cater's and Potter's all attend Hogwarts together. They were all in each other's weddings. They were best friends. Hagrid was also their friend. The reason that Sylvia didn't go to her godparents were because they were dead. You see this is how it went. Skye's godparents would be the Cater's, Sylvia's would be the Potter's and Harry's would be the Tessier's but the Potter's decided to let Sirius Black be his godfather instead. Which if they had it the original way it would have saved him from the Dursley's.

Skye and Sylvia both had their share of unique powers that most others didn't have. Such as Skye could read minds and also tell or feel when something was happening from a distance. Like fifty miles away. If it was someone who she loved and cared about she could see the spell or at least the flash of it and feel their pain. Sylvia was good at predications, visions, stuff like that. They were both on the Quidditich team. Both beaters, Raven was Captain of the Sapphire Ravens and Sylvia was co-captain. It switched every year. But, ever since Sylvia moved then Skye was always captain. Nitro Gutherford was semi-dating Skye wasn't quite official yet. Though she wished it would. He missed Sylvia too, they were all friends. He was a chaser on the Sapphire Raven's team.

Suddenly Skye's ears filled with screams,

"No! Leave Me Alone!" it was a woman's voice. Skye stood up quickly and then she saw flashes of white and felt a pain so terrible that she buckled over trying to stop it. She then realized it was her mother's cry.

"Come on Angel!" she screamed and began to run with panic rising up within her. She went into an ally and checked if the coast was clear quickly when she was sure she said a rhyme as quickly as she could and a door appeared from the stone wall. She entered through it and said a few words to hide it once again. She ran up her stairs to her house and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Alohamora!" she screamed while white shined before her and pain filled her body. The door flew open and she ran inside. Just as she ran into her living room there laid her mother and her father falling to the ground. The men disappeared quickly into the shadows. Skye fell to her knees in tears. She had a line of blood across her cheek from running through the branches.

"Mum, dad, please, please wake up!" she screamed wishing and hoping that suddenly they would a wake and say it was all a game. But it wasn't a game, it was real. She stood up and held her wand tightly in her grasp and pointed it to the shadows.

"The ones responsible for my parent's death revile yourself!" she commanded as hatred and anger rose up inside of her. A dark figure came out with a few others. All with smirks of their faces, they were deatheaters and Skye knew it.

"Oh, poor little girl; crying for her mum and dad. Too bad they couldn't watch you die as you did your father!" he spat with a tongue of venom.

"No, it is not time for her to die. We have much use for her in the future." A cold voice said behind her.

"Master! But, why?" the follower asked.

"How dare you question me and my authority?" the man spat who Skye now knew was Voldermort.

"I'm sorry master." The man bowed and backed into the shadows once more. Skye then turned to face Voldermort.

"Use? What use do you have of me?" she hissed back.

"It shall all reveal itself all in good time. Now let us leave." And with that they disappeared. Skye just looked down at her parent's lifeless bodies and fell to her knees once more.

Snape ran quickly through the hallways and up to a statue.

"Lemon Drops" he bellowed and the staircase up to Dumbledore's office revealed itself. Professor McGonagall followed close behind him. They both stepped onto the stairs together and rose as the stairs hid themselves once more behind the statue. They opened the door and ran inside. Dumbledore looked up not really surprised to see them but with concern on his face.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked hurriedly.

"The worst has happened Headmaster. He-who-must-not-be-named has attacked in America and has killed Mr. and Mrs. Tessier." Snape said hurriedly in response.

"And what about Skye?" McGonagall asked in complete shock.

"She is still alive. Voldermort spared her life." Snape said.

"I will be leaving at once. Minerva, I am leaving you in charge. Severus, you will assist her." He said and they replied with nods. He quickly grabbed a few things that he needed and then vanished into the night.

With a silent pop a man with a long silver beard and half moon spectacles appeared in front of her. Skye didn't even look up but felt the presences.

"Skye?" Dumbledore said as he kneeled down beside her. Skye looked up at him with a tear soaked face. She had never really seen him before but she knew who he was, it was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, the great Dumbledore knows my name?" Skye exclaimed and stood up. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Skye asked finally.

"Your parents had written me telling me that they had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen and that if anything had happened to them and you had survived to take care of you and do what I saw fit." He finished. Skye nodded and sat on the couch next to him.

"Now, I know this must be quick seeing what has just taken place. Obviously I was too late to save your parents but not too late save you. Of course we will need to do this in about three days' at the very least, a week at the longest. I am sure you would want a proper burial for them?" he said.

"Yes, I would thanks but could that be two days from now? Or is tomorrow the latest?" Skye asked.

"Well, you see Skye, I wish I could give you all the time in the world but you have to understand I cannot. But, two days from now I believe will be reasonable. Tomorrow I will make all the arrangements, go to visit the minister of magic, review the will and its terms. Now, I understand you are attending Dares School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…." He paused and Skye nodded in response. "And you are on vacation as well as Hogwarts?" she nodded once more. She was amazed that he knew about Dares but then again it wasn't that much of a surprise. Everyone here basically knew about Hogwarts but Sylvia was one of few who knew about Dares who attended Hogwarts, they mostly heard of Salem Academy.

"Perfect, now I would like to keep you here in America and not up root you from your home but, the Cater's were your godparents none the less and now they are dead. So you will come to London with me and live with your godfather who is said by your parents if anything should happen to the Cater's which it has then this man will be your guardian. Many people don't agree with this but this is how it is. So, go get rested up for tomorrow and the next." Dumbledore finished and then left her sitting there. He didn't mean to be so pushy and urgent but Skye knew that he had to be. She slowly walked upstairs and went into her parent's room. She laid on the bed and cried for hours until she fell asleep. It was about 4am when she finally woke up and then fell back asleep once more.

When Skye finally got back up it was the day of her parent's burial. The whole first day while Dumbledore made arrangements she sat up in her parent's room crying and sleeping. She got up wearing flannel bottoms and a tank top under a sweatshirt. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where at the island sat Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Skye!" he exclaimed happy to see her. She smiled softly and sat down across from him.

"Good Morning Dumbledore." She replied.

"Would you like some breakfast? Pancakes, bacon, and apple juice perhaps?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, that sounds divine." She replied and with a swipe of his wand they appeared in front of her. She ate slowly and then went upstairs. She changed into a pair of jeans and boots. She kept the same tank top and sweatshirt on. She walked downstairs.

"Um, Dumbledore, can I ask you a question?" Skye asked.

"Yes, you may." Dumbledore said.

"Who is my godfather now?" she replied.

"Rubius Hagrid. Do you remember him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe so, a giant? Shaggy with a big black dog named Fang?" she said.

"Yes, very good. He is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. (Well groundkeeper)" Dumbledore said. Skye looked out the window at the snow falling softly to the ground.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Dumbledore asked. Skye couldn't believe that he knew there was something else.

"You said early that most people don't agree with him being my godfather. Why?" she asked

"I would love to explain but it's too long to explain now. I would love to after the service. Anything else?" he replied.

"Oh just that is it ok if I go for a quick walk before the burial. I want to pick my parents favorite flowers, there the ones that survive during winter. The Larkspur and Arabidopsis Thaliana." Skye said.

"Go ahead, take your time. The funeral isn't until 1o'clock." Dumbledore replied, Skye smiled and then proceeded towards the door.

"Don't forget your coat." Dumbledore said in his mind.

"Thanks for reminding me." Skye replied back in her mind as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on while she ran down the stairs.

Around 12:45 Skye returned to her house. When she walked in Dumbledore was sitting on the couch in the living room wearing his darkest shade of blue robes. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Skye.

"Oh there beautiful, I think they would appreciate this very much so. Now, I will take those. Secondly, are you going to change or stay as you are?" Dumbledore asked. Skye looked down at what she was wearing and decide to do something that she would probably never do again. Except when the Cater's died of course.

"I will be right back." She went upstairs and when she came down she had a black dress on and her hair done up. Suddenly there was a flash and in Dumbledore's hand was a camera. All she could do was laugh.

"Dumbledore, how could you?" she asked. He just shrugged.

"Had to savor the moment; besides its nice black mail material." He smiled softly and handed her a letter with an envelope.

"This is a letter from your parents. They have given you their wedding rings and your mothers necklace." He paused and put the chain around her neck with the rings on it.

"They have left you the house but you can not have it or anything inside of it until your 18 and have graduated Hogwarts. That was their last request." Dumbledore finished and they headed out.

As they walked down the main street of the magical part of New York City there was witches and wizards in their darkest colors of mourning and were crying out loud. The witches once they set sight on Skye cried even louder. They then finally arrived at the cemetery and laid her parents to rest. They then went to Derwent Fudge, Cornelius Fudge's cousin house. Derwent Fudge was honored by this because he was of course the minister of magic in New York. Skye stood with Dumbledore and every once in a while a witch or wizard would approach to tell her how sorry they were. Then the Minister of Magic approached them.

"Dumbledore how is everything at Hogwarts? Fine, I presume." He asked.

"Fine, fine, everything's just fine. How about here?" Dumbledore replied.

"Oh just wonderful; we have lost two great and wonderful people two days ago and two others two years ago. I am so sorry for your lose Skye." He said.

"Thank you, I appreciate everything that you have done. I'm sorry I have to use the little girl's room, could possibly point me in that direction?" Skye replied politely.

"Oh of course dear; just go up those stairs and it will be the second door on your right." He answered. Skye nodded and proceeded upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She put the toilet seat down and sat there with her head in her hands. She just needed a break from it all.

Suddenly without knowing she tuned in on Dumbledore's conversation with the Minister of Magic.

"Now, I suppose you are taking Skye with you to London and she will be attending Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, that was her parent's wishes, if something had happened to the Cater's." Dumbledore replied.

"And something has, so I presume that it was Rubius Hagrid that they put as her godfather if something did happen?" the minister asked concerned.

"Yes, that was there wish." He replied.

"Do you really see fit for Hagrid to be raising a sixteen year old girl; what with his history and all with the Chamber of Secrets and all?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life. I believe she will be just fine. And, we both know that since then Hagrid has been proven innocent." Dumbledore said ever so smoothly. Mr. Fudge could only nod, and decided not to argue.

"Excuse Derwent but I must go check and see if Skye is alright." Dumbledore said and walked away not giving the minister time to answer.

Skye stopped listening at this point, right before he said that and opened the door. She jumped back about two feet and caught her breath. Standing there in the doorway was Dumbledore, not expecting to see him when she opened the door, it startled her.

"Gee, scare me half to death would you?" she exclaimed.

"I was just wondering if you were ready to go or if you wanted to go back down talk some more with total strangers, most of them." Dumbledore asked,

"Oh, no I am ready to leave, I am more than ready to leave. I'd rather not get nagged by one more person." She replied, He smiled and proceeded down the stairs and out the front door.

"Would you like to stop and get something to drink?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, if it's your treat." Skye said with a half smile.

"Of course." He said,

"You know I was only kidding, right?" she asked.

"I know you were." He paused and Skye sighed with relief. "But I wasn't" he finished. Skye looked at him and decided not to argue. They arrived at the Black Cat and sat down in a dark booth in the back. Dumbledore ordered a lemon-lime soda and Skye ordered a apple pop. They sipped their soda and Dumbledore suddenly looked at Skye. She looked up at him wondering what he was going to say.

"Something's on your mind. What is it that is bothering you?" he asked.

"What's this about Hagrid and why people don't agree and trust him?" she asked.

"Well, there has been mistakes that he has made in the past." He replied.

"Anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets perhaps?" she asked.

"You overheard my conversation with Derwent haven't you, doing a little eavesdropping have you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Oh, no never eavesdropping, but yes I heard it." She said slowly.

"Its fine Skye, I figured you had. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah, Salazar Slytherein was said to have built a chamber under Hogwarts that only his one true heir could open. He wanted to be more selective on students who were accepted into Hogwarts. Dares is included but yeah and inside the chamber lived a Basilisk. But I can't understand how that has anything to do with Hagrid."

"I am guessing you also know about Hagrid's love for big and exotic beasts as well." He asked pleasantly and Skye nodded.

"Well, he had a pet spider about 50 or so years ago in Hogwarts while he was attending it; named Aragog. He was accused of opening it and killing the muggle-born girl. It was only his year and Tom Riddle's sixth. Do you know who Tom Riddle is?"

"Voldermort and isn't true, Voldermort did open the Chamber and not Hagrid?" Skye replied hurriedly.

"Yes, everyone knows that now. Hagrid was expelled because of it. But, people still won't give poor Hagrid a chance." Dumbledore paused, "Do you also know that about three years ago Tom put a memory of his sixteen year old self into the pages of a diary that took over Ginny Weasley? In return Harry defeated Voldermort for the third time." He finished.

"No, I didn't know that Voldermort did that." Skye answered.

"I am so happy that you, as Harry can say his name without a glint of fear." He said.

Skye and Dumbledore finished their drinks and left. That night Skye packed her things and went to bed in her parent's bed. She woke up the next morning, got dressed and walked downstairs. Once she reached the final stair the door opened and there on the threshold stood the American Minister of Magic, holding a document. The minister bowed low and then smiled at Skye and Dumbledore.

"We have provided a car Headmaster Dumbledore. Also here are the contracts from the will." He said with a glint of excitement in his eye.

"Oh thank you but we won't need the car. We will be walking up the hill and taking a portkey and taking the Express from there." Dumbledore replied.

"Here are the contracts you wanted." The minister replied.

"Ah, Skye, your parents have left you this house, property and all of their possessions the same with the Cater's." Dumbledore said.

"Well, ok." Skye said, not knowing what to say.

"Derwent, the house is to be under Skye's name and will decide all to do with everything but she won't have full power of them until next year when she graduates from Hogwarts. Now, Skye what would you like to do with the Cater's things?" he asked.

"Give them to Sylvia of course." She replied.

"Of course and the same goes for Sylvia Minister; thank you. Now, Skye may we be on our way? Oh, and Derwent, I will expect a copy of all those on my desk in my office sometime soon please." Dumbledore called as they proceeded down the road towards the hill where the portkey laid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back Where She Belongs

They headed towards this old suitcase.

"Do you know what a portkey is?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's disguised as junk so muggles won't go and pick it up. You only have to slightly touch it and you're off." She replied.

"Good, we will be traveling to London this way and from there we will get you a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I have made arrangements to get you sorted into a house before the students come back from Christmas break. I will explain it better when we arrive; we have two minutes before times up so take a hold of a part of the suitcase and three, two, one." When he said one she felt as if she was being sucked through a warp hole. Finally their feet hit the ground and she was surprised she didn't falter. Skye began to look around, they were on an old hill and behind them was an old house with a white fence around it. Below was a town decorated for Christmas.

"I am sure this might look familiar to you."

"Yes, it's Hogsmeade! Oh how I have missed this place."

"Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer with me?"

Skye nodded and they were on their way. She still was mourning over her parents but she was happy she was going to taste an original butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks once again. They walked down the hill and into town. To her right was Zonkos Joke Shop and down the road from there was Honeydukes and across from there was the Three Broomsticks. Then up the hill on the other side of town was the Shrieking Shack. She couldn't believe it; it hadn't changed a bit since the last time she was there. They were standing right in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Are you ready?" He asked her snapping her back into reality.

"What? Oh yeah." She replied as she followed him into the Three Broomsticks. The waitress saw them enter and she quickly walked over to where they stood.

"How was your trip to America Albus?" The woman had sparkling red high heels on and had her brilliant red hair up in a messy bun wearing a green robe. She looked from Dumbledore and then to Skye, she did this once more. She stopped at Skye and stared at her.

"It was just fine, thank you… are you ok?" Dumbledore replied.

"Is this who I think this is? The little girl I knew at four years old, her parents who I attended Hogwarts with and was apart of the wedding. Is this that little girl all grown up?"

she asked without looking away with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore looked at her oddly and then suddenly realized what the woman was talking about.

"Ah, yes this is Skye Tessier, daughter of Kevin and Samantha Tessier." Dumbledore answered.

"I didn't think I would see you! I am sorry about your parents." She shrieked and then flung her arms around her sobbing.

"Please let us sit and then get three butterbeers; one for yourself, young Skye here and myself and then we can all sit and have drink together." Dumbledore said after the woman let go. So she went to get three butterbeers as Dumbledore and Skye sat down at a table.

"Who is she?" Skye asked after she made sure that the woman was out of earshot but she was still worried that the woman was like her and could her things from a far.

"That was Michelle, your mother, Sylvia's mother, and she was all best friends in Hogwarts. And no she cannot her things from a far like you or read minds like yourself or me. So do not worry about it." He smiled as the woman came out from the kitchen. Skye looked at her and studied her face as she sat down.

"You know you do look familiar." Skye told her.

"Oh bless her heart, she remembers me. Now where are your parents, I haven't seen them in so very long." She smiled. Skye looked at Dumbledore pleading for a way out.

"Um, you will find out soon enough." Dumbledore replied.

"Well ok. Anyways, are the rumors true? Has he-who-must-not-be-named really made an attack on America?" she asked.

"Dumbledore, I thought you were going to explain the rest of the plans to me when we arrived." Skye said.

"Oh yes, but first, may I borrow Angel Eyes?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Sure, what for." Skye answered.

"I need to send a letter to the owner of the Leaky Cauldron and Hogwarts." He replied.

"Do you need some parchment and a quill with ink?" The woman asked.

"That will not be necessary." Dumbledore said and with a flick of his wand he had a quill, ink, and three pieces of parchment. He began to write. He wrote to the Leaky Cauldron first and asked them to reserve a room for Skye. Then he wrote Hogwarts and told them to arrange the sorting. Finally he wrote to Gringotts and told them to move the Tessier account to their bank. He placed them on Angel's leg and she was off after he told her where to go and told her to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now, we will go to the Leaky Cauldron and get your things in your room and then using Floo Powder we will travel to Hogwarts and get you sorted into a house. We will travel the same way back to the Leaky Cauldron and from there get your robes, books, etc. You will be riding the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts when the Christmas holiday has ended with the other Hogwart Students. Where would you like to spend Christmas?" Dumbledore said.

"Um, ok, I have no idea where I would like to spend Christmas. Couldn't I just spend time in the house I was born in?" Skye replied.

"That house is empty at the moment." Dumbledore answered.

"That's the best part, after I get my supplies and I can go and stay there. Then you can come and get me when it's time to go back to Hogwarts instead of going on the Hogwarts Express." Skye pleaded.

"Um, how about this, you stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron and get your supplies tomorrow and then I will think about it and give you my answer tomorrow." He replied. Skye just nodded and went back to drinking her butterbeer. The bell rang as the door opened and in walked a short, plump man. He obviously knew Dumbledore because he walked straight for their table when he saw them.

"Good afternoon Albus how was your trip?" the man asked.

"Fine, fine, thank you. And how is everything at the Ministry?" Dumbledore answered.

"Good and this must me Skye." Nodding towards her and asking the woman for a butterbeer. He sat in her place and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Skye this is Fudge the Minister of Magic of London. Cousin's with the Minister of America." Dumbledore said. After Skye nodded and went back to drinking her butterbeer and the Minister and Dumbledore went back to chatting amongst themselves the door opened once again. In walked three boys with flaming red hair, two looked like to be twins, another boy who had messy brown hair and glasses, and then three girls. One girl had brown curly, puffy hair, one with long blonde hair and then a younger girl with flaming red hair as the three boys. The one girl who had long blonde smiled at Skye and so did the other girl with curly, puffy, brown hair. They all sat down at a table about five tables down from where she sat. The waitress came and took their orders.

"May I get you children anything?" The waitress asked.

"Um, seven butterbeers please." Fred said.

"Be right up." She replied and walked away. Two seconds later she came back out with seven butterbeers.

"You kids doing your Christmas shopping or just hanging out?" she asked as she handed them each a butterbeer.

"A little of both." Ron said. The woman nodded and then walked away.

They all were talking except Hermione who was staring at the girl in the booth five tables down from them. Ron and Harry noticed.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh, what, did you ask me something Harry?" she answered.

"Yeah, are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you've been staring at that girl ever since we sat down." Ginny said.

"What girl?" he paused and then saw her.

"Oh, her why are you staring at her?" He finished.

"I've seen her before." Hermione replied.

"So have I" Kayacee said.

"Yeah she does look familiar, like I saw her in a dream or something." Harry replied.

"Don't tell me in a book, Hermione?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Yes actually, but I don't have it with me and I don't remember what the reason was or which book it was in. Can I borrow your… never mind it wouldn't be in there. Um, can I have a piece of parchment Kay and a quill?" Hermione replied. Ron rolled his eyes and Kayacee handed her a piece of parchment but she didn't have a quill so George gave her one.

"George, this is a sugar quill, come on now I should have known!" Hermione scolded through the bursts of laughter. Finally Ron gave her a real quill and she wrote down, Dares/Quidditich then she folded the paper and tucked into her pocket.

"Well, if you are done Skye, we will be going." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, nice meeting you minister." Skye replied as she stood up and followed Dumbledore out the door. After the door closed behind them and Minister Fudge waved goodbye, Dumbledore turned to Skye.

"How would you like to go to Zonkos Joke Shop and Honeydukes?" He asked. Skye's face lighted up and she nodded.

"I would very much like to get some stuff and look around." Skye answered.

"Ok, well how about you go along and I will catch up to you a little later. I have a few more little errands to take of and then we will be off." He said and began to turn to leave. Skye stopped him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, who were those people who walked into the Three Broomsticks?" She replied.

"Oh, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Kayacee Odds, and the Weasley's. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. They are all students at Hogwarts; you will meet them on the Hogwarts Express. Now, I really must go, I will meet you later." Dumbledore answered and with a pop he was gone. Skye sighed and walked into Honeydukes. Once she stepped in the smell of the sweets hit her and her mouth began to water. It was just as she had remembered and better. On the shelf to her right there was Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and Unopened Chocolate Frogs. To her left was a shelf full of Cockroach Clusters.

There were barrels and barrels full of Sugar Quills, Bloodpops, and Honeydukes Chocolate. Then another barrel of Toothflossing Stringmints next to the front counter. There was also a ton of other sweets, cakes, ice cream, etc. It was junk food heaven! Skye walked in and got a couple of Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Sugar Quills, Bloodpops, Honeydukes Chocolate, and Toothflossing Stringmints. She a couple extra Cockroach Clusters, Sugar Quills, and Bloodpops because they were her parents favorites. She paid for her sweets and left with a bag full of them. She some extra money to throw away on stuff so she decided to go to Zonkos Joke Shop.

As she walked up to Zonkos she looked through the window and saw the students she saw in the Three Broomsticks. The twin boys look especially happy. She walked in and the bell rang. The owner greeted her with a smile as the people looked at her. The first thing she saw was fake Magic Wands 1 and 2. Next to those were Pumpkin Juice and Skele Gro. Then next to them were the Rubber Cookies and Veela's Magical Cheese. On the other side of that shelf was, the red and blue jawbreakers. There were Ton-Tongue Toffee and Acid Pops, which the twins were looking over with huge grins on their faces. The twins, Harry and Ron all looked up as she entered. She just tried to ignore them; Ron could tell that Harry was trying to figure out where he had seen the girl before. She walked up the next to the twins and looked at the blue and red jawbreakers. Fred noticed and nudged George who looked up at him, they both turned to her.

"Hello I'm Fred, Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother; George Weasley." Fred said to her with a smile and a hand stretched out.

"Skye Tessier." She smiled back and shook their hands. Fred then looked at Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron come over here!" Fred said. They looked over and then walked over.

"Yeah?" Ron asked. Fred pointed to Skye.

"I'd like you to meet Skye Tessier. Skye, this is my brother Ron and his friend Harry Potter." George said. Ron and Harry shook her hand. She then paid for her things. She got two jawbreakers, a blue and a red, a bottle of pumpkin juice and a rubber cookie. She smiled and then left.

She headed towards the village library. She wanted to find a book that at least something about Dares in it. Hermione was in there looking basically for the same thing but different. Hermione smiled sweetly and Skye smiled back. She then proceeded to pick a couple of books up and skim through them.

The book she wanted to find she wouldn't because Hermione was holding basically the only book that was about magical schools and had Dares in it. There were only two pages about Dares in it and half of one was about there amazing Quidditich team.

Skye walked to the front counter and signed out, "The Works of Magical London" she then walked out of the library. Hermione quickly ran to the front desk and signed out the book and then ran to catch up with Skye. Skye was headed towards the Three Broomsticks to get a couple bottles of butterbeer. Hermione walked up next to her.

"Hi." Hermione said to her.

"Hi." Skye replied feeling a little awkward and Hermione could feel it.

"Oh sorry, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said and held out her hand. Skye just looked at her hand and nodded.

"I know who you are and I'm Skye Tessier." She answered and then continued towards the pub. Hermione ran to keep up.

"So you're going to the Three Broomsticks. Want some company?" Hermione asked, Skye stopped in her tracks and looked at Hermione. Hermione almost ran into her but she stopped in the nick of time. Skye just studied her for a moment.

"Why do you want to give me company?" Skye finally asked.

"Because, you looked like you need a friend and though I don't know you I am willing to try to get to know you. Also you look like you needed company. So what do you say?" Hermione replied. Skye decided to read her mind to see if she got get to know a little bit more about this Hermione.

"Why did I ask her? I knew she say no. No, there is still hope, don't give up yet." Hermione said in her mind.

"Sure, why not I would like some company." Skye answered her. Hermione's head was down and then she suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Wahoo! Great, let's get going!" Hermione replied. Skye actually smiled for the first time in a long time. She was now kind of glad she didn't turn down Hermione's offer. They walked in and up to the bar where the woman greeted them.

"Hello, Skye back already? Oh and I see you have meant a new friend. Hello Hermione, and how are you?" the woman asked.

"Fine, thanks." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, um, can we have two butterbeers and then 10 bottles to go please?" Skye said and the woman nodded and got their things. Then Hermione and Skye sat in a corner booth. They began to talk about things; one of coarse was Sylvia Cater.

"Sylvia Cater, I know Sylvia Cater. She's friends with Ron, Harry, and me.

Actually I think Harry and her like each other more than friends. I have a question for you, if you don't mind me asking." Hermione said.

"Shoot." Skye replied.

"You came from America right?" Skye nodded, "Did you attend Dares?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you know about Dares?" Skye answered.

"Yeah, I am really into learning about different wizardry schools across the world. Unfortunately there isn't a lot of information about Dares." Hermione said.

"Well, there's not a lot of information about Hogwarts in America, at least not a lot of people knew Hogwarts in Dares. So basically it's the same at America like it is here." Skye answered.

"Really, I thought everyone thought about Hogwarts. Well…" but Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because right in the middle Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle and interrupted her in the middle.

"Hello, Hermione who's your friend?" Malfoy asked. Hermione at first was going to tell him to bug off but she figured he wouldn't leave until she introduced him so,  
"Skye this is…."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle. Nice to meet you Skye. I am probably the most important person you'll ever need to know. You look really familiar have I seen you before?" Malfoy cut Hermione off again.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Skye said with a smirk. Hermione cracked up laughing.

"We have a smart one here don't we? Well, I like lively ones. Maybe when you get to Hogwarts I can show you around. Anyways, we must be going have a nice vacation." Malfoy said. He glared at Hermione and then turned around and walked out the door with Crabbe and Goyle following right behind like two puppies.

"Anyways so did Voldmort attack America, and that's why you're here?" Skye nodded, but Hermione felt as if she hit a nerve and then changed the subject. She continued, "So did you play Quidditich at Dares?"

"Yeah, I was captain and beater of a team. Listen it's getting late and I should be heading back. Dumbledore is going to be waiting for me." Skye said as she began to get up.

"Oh, you're staying with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I really have to go sorry. Nice meeting you and say goodbye for me to Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. They introduced themselves to me in Zonkos Joke Shop. Well, bye, see you in school." Skye said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blast into the Past

Skye strolled down the street and out into the outskirts of Hogsmeade where she came upon an old two story white house. With a beautiful front porch with a porch swing and shrubby lining the walk way to the front door. Skye walked onto the front porch and sat down on the porch swing after wiping off the snow. She sighed, she knew this house well. It was the house she had grew up in.

Dumbledore knew right where she was and approached the house. He had seen her sitting there and right there and then he decided to let her stay in the house. She might make more friends. Then he would come fetch her and walk with her to Hogwarts two days before school started. He approached her and sat next to her.

"Skye, I have come to a decision." He said to her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, professor?" she replied.

"I will agree to letting you stay here on one condition. That you will not isolate yourself and instead meet new people; I will come get you two days before the end of holidays. I will then accompany you to the castle. Do you agree with my terms?" he asked pleasantly.

"I do and thank you so much!" she replied and gave him a hug. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were dancing with happiness. Dumbledore then with a wave of his wand cleaned the house up and made up all the beds, with new sheets and covers. He also started the fire. After a cup of tea with Skye he left for Hogwarts once more.

That night Skye sat in the living room, she had a nice hot cup of coca and dove right into a book of the dark arts. Basically all the hexes and there uses. She wanted to be ready for when Voldermort did come for her use. She wasn't going to go quietly. After she finished her coca she washed the cup and put it away. She then went into the attic and found tons of boxes that were full of things from her parents. That they never took with them to America.

_I wonder if I own this house now, have they always owned this house is that why no one has lived here. _ She thought to herself. She grabbed a box that said her father's name on it and took it into their old bedroom where she found the beds down up like it had never been touched. Everything was perfect yet there was no food in the house. Though Skye never knew she soon figured out that this was where her parents went each winter for their anniversary. Every winter Skye would stay with Sylvia well until her parents were killed and then she stayed somewhere else. Her parents would leave for a week the day before their anniversary so it was like another honeymoon all over again.

Skye sat upon the bed and opened the box. There were photo albums and letters. Cards and many other odd things she hadn't seen before. So she took out a couple photo albums and flipped through the pages. The first one was him and everyone at Hogwarts. Her mother and some other lady, who is didn't recognize. The second album was full of a little boy and that woman. Then some of her father and the boy, the final album was of her and her mother and him.

Skye was so confused. So she took out the letters. They were all addressed to her father. She opened the first and began to read it.

Dear Kevin,

Kevin I am getting married to George Wood. He wants to adopt Oliver and I think it's a wonderful thing and he will be like Oliver's father even though he cannot replace you as his true father. But, it would be nice to have a father figure around.

I am sorry; I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think it was the right thing to do for Oliver. He is only six months and I know he knows you but we aren't together and it isn't fair to me or Oliver. It's not even fair to Samantha and yourself. You want a family I know. You two are very in love and can't wait to get married. I am not telling you to forget about Oliver and me. I would never take him away from you. If you wanted to see him, then I see no harm in it.

I need your answer soon. I appreciate your understanding where I'm coming from. It means a lot to me and I hope you know I never meant to hurt you if I did. Discuss it with Sam and tell her I love her and miss her. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Karen

What was this all about? She has a brother? She searched through all the letters and found that there were no replies from her father in there but more letters from Karen. Obviously the girl from the pictures and the little boy must've been Oliver. She took out another letter and read it.

Dear Kevin,

How are you? Well, its official George is officially his adopted father. I really appreciate it Kevin, for what you did. He is now Oliver Kevin Wood.

I would be honored to be at your wedding like you were here for mine. Well I'd better let you go. I also thank you for taking Oliver while we we're at our honeymoon. Thank you again.

Love,

Karen

Skye took out another letter that was years after that and read on.

Dear Kevin,

Skye is so cute. You said she is two years old now? I can't believe how big she's gotten and Oliver is now five years old, it's hard to believe how fast they have grown.

He can't wait to see you soon. When are you coming? Did Samantha decide not to come or are you keeping Skye there. You and Sam are coming your usual week right? Well, I hope to see you then. Hugs and kisses to your both and Skye of course.

Love,

Karen, George, and Oliver

Skye sat there in awe. She couldn't believe it she had a brother and he attended Hogwarts! She might see him and meet him. She does have family left! She slowly packed the letters up again and then put them away. She went to eat and then to bed.


End file.
